The present invention relates to a water-conducting household appliance.
It is normally provided that water-conducting household appliances are permanently connected to a water supply system at the house end. Conventional water-conducting household appliances have an electromagnetic water inlet valve for controlling the water intake. Each time the appliance is filled, the water inflow is started up in a program-controlled manner. To this end, the water inlet valve is actuated so that it opens. As soon as water flows through the water inlet valve, this water automatically brings about cooling of the magnetic coil of the water inlet valve. Normally, the water inlet valve is actuated until such time as a predefined quantity of water has run into the appliance, e.g. until a desired fill level is reached. If, however, no water is available from the water supply system, e.g. because a main stopcock at the house end of the water supply system is turned off, the water inlet valve in conventional household appliances is continuously actuated, even though no water is flowing through. Since no water is available for cooling, the magnetic coil heats up excessively, and malfunctions of the water inlet valve or even its destruction might result.
Overheating can be avoided either through improved cooling or reduction of the power loss in the magnetic coil. Improvements in the cooling can, however, be achieved only with difficulty due to the arrangement of the components, and a reduction in the power loss by reducing ohmic losses leads to additional costs in respect of the water inlet valves.